


The Devil I Know

by qyllenhaal (dotwillow)



Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Power Dynamics, Unprotected Sex, age gap, and I show I don't know shit about that, chris is a US senator, reader is late 20s chris is late 40s/early 50s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/qyllenhaal
Summary: He's a US Senator and she's a staffer. If that wasn't wrong enough, he has a wife too, but she just can't stay away from him.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: The Devil I Know (Fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208654
Kudos: 10





	The Devil I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be uploading these as standalone fics, but all of my Senator!Chris stories are apart of this series/universe

“We can’t do this here.” 

“Yes we can. I fucking run this place,” she growled in her ear.

Y/n hates him. She hates his politics and what he stood for in the public eye. But she loved the cock that filled her nearly everyday. She worked for a more progressive representative that had been subjected to Chris’ scrutiny despite both being from the same party. They had to work in the same building, which is how they ended up in this situation. He had wanted her since the moment he laid eyes on her. He swore to himself that he’d give everything up just for a taste of her.

He had lied to get her into his office. He just wanted to hear her voice as he visualized her bending over his desk. She spoke to him with disgust, but something in him still craved more. At the most primal level, he wanted to bury his cock inside of her and fill her up with his cum. Never has he had these urges, not even for his wife. He didn’t know her name but he had to learn it so he knew what name to call out when he’d get himself off with the simple interactions they had together.

Y/n doesn’t know how she got herself trapped in Chris’ web but she doesn’t see the way out. Nor is she really interested in untangling herself from it. In a perfect world, he wouldn’t be married or a politician, and they’d be normal people together. Instead she was in his office while there was a gala downstairs in the ballroom of the capital, slutting herself out for him.

“You know you left your panties in my office, right?” He said as he nuzzled into her, his lips right by her ear. “They sure did help me get off when I was alone.”

Y/n giggled and pressed her backside into him.

“Nasty boy. I bet you thought about being deep in this pussy.”

“Oh honey, you have no idea,” he whispered so desperately. “I’m so fucking hard it hurts.”

Chris lifts up her gown to expose her bare ass. He pawed her flesh, making him gasp at her rough touch. Her panties were ripped off of her body with ease. She went to protest but then he stuffed her mouth with her ruined panties. The taste of her arousal flooded her mouth.

“Can have you making too much noise. Don’t need anyone finding us, especially her.”

Y/n heard him unzip his pants then she felt the thick head of his cock poking at her ass. She thrusted back against him, wanting him to just stop teasing her and fill her up already. She sighed when she finally felt him pushing into her warmth.

“That pussy is so sweet baby.” Chris could never hold back when he was inside of her. For someone usually so straight-laced, he sure had a filthy mouth on him. “So, so sweet,” he continued. Y/n was shocked the very first time sure heard him talk like this. She knows he isn’t in politician mode 24/7 but it didn’t stop her from being flustered by every filthy word he spews at her.

His cock began to push into her all the way. She clawed at the wooden wall of his office as she stood there and took it.

When he was fully sheathed inside of her, the entire world felt still. It was just the two of them and the only thing he could hear was her moans and his own heartbeat speeding up. He was in love with her, but he painfully couldn’t do anything about it. His affections did show in how he pushed in and out of her, at least he hoped that it did. He needed to get her out of here; this state, this country, and to some tropical beach where he could fuck her for fours without worry. His Y/n deserves more than being taken in his office.

Y/n reached back and she squeezed his clothed thigh. His eyes met hers and he became weak. They were deep and pleading. He rested his hand on her face, his pace going quicker than his heartbeat.

Her pussy squelched loudly as he fucked into her. She was whining so loudly behind the panties in her mouth.

“My sweet baby…I love being inside of you. I’m going to give you everything you want.”

It was the lust and his true feelings that spoke for him. He was at home inside of her. Y/n wished she could return the feeling with her words, but all she could do was push back harder against him to show that she so badly wants him.

“You wanna cum darling?” Her head nodded as he brought his hand up to her breast to squeeze through her dress. “You know you’re so pretty when you cum. I love to watch your beautiful face as you cum.”

Her pussy clenched harder around him, making his hips suttered. But he quickly straightened himself out and continued to consistently fuck her.

“That’s it girl. Cum for me.”

His voice was so commanding that she needed to obey. Her pussy milked him as she came around him, covering him in her slick.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me cum Button.”

Her heart swooned every time he called her that. It was born from her penchant of wearing buttons of various causes every day. At first he called her that jokingly then it turned into a term of endearment. He only called her that when they were alone.

“I’m going to cum deep in your pussy.” He placed a hand on her lower belly. “You’re going to feel it right here…deep inside of you.”

She went feral, swearing to herself that she could cum again at that promise. Her walls constricting around him one last time is what sent him over, He grunted in her ear as his warmth filled her pussy. She moaned at the warm gush that she felt inside of her.

Chris stayed inside of her, never wanting to pull out of her perfect pussy. His breathing steadied and he brought his hand up to her mouth to pull her panties out of her own mouth. She took a deep breath of air. Chris stuffed her panties in her back pocket to add to his growing collection.

He was still inside of her when he wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re going to make an old man fall over and die,” he joked. His laugh vibrated against her back and an unexplainable happiness surged within her.

“I want my panties back Chris.”

“Not happening.” he kissed her cheek to punctuate his sentence.

Chris had to pull out eventually even if he didn’t want to. She could feel his cum seeping out of her before she felt him cleaning her up with a tissue.

“You look so sexy with my cum dripping out of you.” While he was down there he kissed her inner thigh.

Y/n could never admit during daylight that she felt something for this man. When they were alone, he always made her feel good and he was sweet to her. He was somehow able to give her moral fog, with the politics and the fact that he had a wife. But when he said, “you’re my girl,” his words were pure and innocent.

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“You say that every time Button, yet here you are.”

Y/n sighed weakling, finding herself in his embrace again.

“I love you.”

She was stupid to say it, but she didn’t care. He didn’t say anything back, he never does.

“We should go back to the party,” he suggested. He freed Y/n from his embrace and she straightened herself out as he watched.

She quietly made her way to the door before he called out to her.

“You know how much I care for you Button.”

“I know Chris.”


End file.
